Till death do us part
by kiwikid
Summary: Bodie has broken the rules many times but this time his actions have truly shcoked George Cowley and led to his suspension from duty. Now Doyle is left with an annoying new partner and the unpleasant task of watching a rival organisation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Bodies little problem

Doyle clenched his hands upon the steering wheel of his Capri and kept his eyes firmly focused on the traffic in front of him. He hoped his companion would get the hint and not talk to him.

"Hey Doyle", came that high pitched voice and Doyle found his fingers clenching the wheel even harder. At moments like this he missed Bodie.

Cowley had sent Bodie off to a conference about guns about three weeks ago now and left Doyle to be mentor to one of his latest recruits, Mike Corric. The guy had this annoying voice that got on Doyle's nerves and he went on about nothing, "I'm parting my hair in a new style, do you like it", Mike asked. Doyle hadn't noticed that Mike had moved his hair line an inch to the left so just shrugged. "Maybe the girls will like this style", Mike commented in a tone that seemed to suggest he felt like he should be irresistible to women.

Ray refrained from making a comment about why his inability to attract women had nothing to do with his hair. "That partner of yours is rumoured to be good with the ladies", Mike stated. "Indeed", Doyle agreed. "How does he part his hair", Mike asked.

Doyle swerved the car slightly fighting off the urge to smack the guy. He hoped Bodie would arrive back soon and this guy could get a regular partner.

Pulling into the C15 yard Doyle parked smoothly and jumped out of the car. He didn't even look behind to check whether Mike was following him.

Minutes later he stood before the C15 boss. "Well Doyle what's your evaluation of our newest recruit", George Cowley asked. "Well he's not high on the personality front, but he'll get by otherwise", Doyle stated. Cowley, nodded, "good", he remarked. "When is Bodie due back sir", Doyle asked trying not to sound too anxious. "Probably later today", Cowley remarked looking at Doyle's face. "Don't tell me you miss him", Cowley sounded surprised. Doyle shook his head and tried to sound unconcerned, "oh no sir, just that I supposed I've got used to his style and his moods".

Cowley indicated his understanding, "well 4.5 if there's nothing else I'm off to a meeting". "Can I ditch 9.2 now", Doyle asked referring to Mike. Cowley smiled , "not yet 4.5". "Right" Doyle acknowledged suppressing the sigh as he left his bosses office.

Cowley drove to the minister's office only to find himself waiting rather impatiently outside. He had got here exactly at the time the minister had specified and hated waiting. This guy should realize he had important work to do.

Cowley debated asking the secretary for the third time when the minister would be free but decided to hold off. There was no point badgering the woman. Deciding to make himself coffee while he waited Cowley moved to the machine. That gave him a view of the minister's second door. Hence Cowley saw the face of the man who exited, Joel Merton, head of M15. Cowley hadn't heard the Mi5 head was in town and was feeling distinctly suspicious about what the man had been doing in the ministers' office.

He didn't have time for much reflection though as he had just obtained his hot coffee when he was summoned into the ministers office.

"Ah George good of you to come", Harold Pinter stated without looking Cowley in the eyes. "I was rather busy minister so I hope this is an urgent manner", Cowley told him bluntly. Pinter looked uncomfortable, "It's about the visit of Ursel Lyntoo, George", Harold remarked. The minister was referring to the so called president of one of the rising economic powers. This man was self elected and seemed to think the West and his people should love him even though he was ruthless and ruled by fear. He was coming to the UK to try to gather supporters for his cause and this spelled trouble with a capital T.

"What about Lyntoo", Cowley demanded. "Well just that we are leaving the matter in MI5's hands. Merton feels he does need extra support from CI5", Pinter gripped his desk hard and waited for the inevitable explosion from George Cowley.

"I thought we agreed CI5 was to handle the Lyntoo meeting", Cowley growled

Pinter swallowed nervously George Cowley may be shorter than him but there was something quite menacing about the man. "Yes, we had, but," Pinter paused

"I umm feel that maybe CI5's approach may be inappropriate ".George Cowley's eyes seemed to get darker and meaner, "inappropriate Harold", Cowley repeated. "This so called President is supported by a lot of nasty people and there are lots of equally as nasty people who would love to see him dead".

"Yes we realize this George but we've decided to keep the visit low key. We can't do that if CI5 becomes involved. I'm sure Merton's boys can handle the meeting", Pinter soothed. George Cowley glared, "well Pinter, as long as it's on your head", he remarked. Pinter swallowed nervously again. "It'll be fine George. Now I'm sure you have other important matters to deal with".

Cowley took one more distasteful look at the Minister then left.

Pinter breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Cowley had gone. A knock sounded on his door and Joel Merton entered. "Well how did he take it", he asked. "About how I expected", Pinter retorted. "I hope you know what you are doing Merton, Cowley is no butterfly and he's going to be watching this now to see if you slip up."

"We don't plan to slip up", Merton stated firmly. "I'll leave now minister and make the arrangements", Merton shook the Ministers hand then departed.

He quickly made his way to the car not feeling at all guilty about the information he'd kept back. Still if George Cowley found out what he was doing there would be a heavy cost. He just hoped Lyntoo safely was on his way home when Cowley found out.

Merton picked up his radio, "Operation deception is underway", he reported.

Doyle breathed a sigh of relief when his day was finally over. "Are you going out tonight", Mike asked hopefully. "No I'm staying in to wash my hair", Doyle quickly stated hoping the younger man would get the hint. Mike looked at Doyle's curly mop. "At least you don't need to part yours', he remarked reaching up to move his hair. "I'm not sure I like this part, may be I should go back to my old style, what do you think Ray." Ray Doyle had quickly stalked off because he knew if he stayed he might get on report for smacking a fellow agent. Doyle rushed to the car hoping to make a fast exit . Before he could drive off his RT beeped . Doyle snatched it up, hoping this call was short as he could see Mike purposefully striding toward his car.

"4.5", Doyle stated. "Yeah, Ray it's me", came Bodies familiar voice. Doyle frowned something sounded a little wrong with his partners tone. 'Bodie, you're back", Doyle tried not to sound relieved. "Yeah", Bodie didn't sound that happy. "Is everything all right mate", Doyle asked still worried about his partners tone. "Well, not really", came Bodies reply. "I got into a little trouble while I was away and I need to see the old man straight away", Bodie stated nervously.

"Well he just got back from a meeting with the minister. But Bodies he's in a right mood. If it's not urgent then I'd leave it until tomorrow or perhaps even the day after", Doyle recommended.

"I have to see him now" Bodie remarked ,his voice sounding sick. "Alright", Doyle acknowledged then hung up.

Doyle walked back to HQ with Mike trailing him like a lost sheep. 'Haven't you got somewhere to go", Doyle asked pointedly. "Well not really", Mike replied, "thought we might hang out for a bit.

Doyle tried not to sigh, 'I'm just waiting for Bodie", he told Mike. "Good he can come too and give me some pointers about woman," Mike sounded keen.

Doyle didn't say anything but guessed he'd soon be giving in and letting this guy come out with him and Bodie. He tried not to smile as he thought about what his partner's response might be to Mike.

As though the thought of Bodie had conjured him up Doyle looked up to see his rather pale looking partner stalking toward Cowley's office.

"Mate, good to see you", Doyle intercepted his partner. Bodie didn't even look him in the eye, "I have to talk to Cowley", was all he said as he knocked on the bosses door.

Doyle watched as he disappeared inside. By the look on Bodie's face whatever he had done had been pretty bad. Doyle positioned himself as near to Cowley's door as he dared. But ear pressed against the door ,all he could hear was muttering.

Mike looked at him in shock. "What are you doing", he demanded. "Listening", Doyle replied matter of factly. Mike shook his head.

Soon Doyle heard heavy footsteps and jumped back as Bodie exited the office and strode past without a word. "Bodie", Doyle called after him. But his partner didn't even turn. Doyle looked toward Mike then back toward Cowley's now open door.

The CI5 boss was sitting at his desk with a look Doyle had never seen before on his face, a look of pure shock.

"Doyle", Cowley beckoned him in. Doyle entered calmly and stood behind his boss's desk. "I've had to suspend Bodie from duty pending an inquiry", Cowley remarked softly sounding more stunned than angry. "I never ever would have thought he'd do something like that', Cowley muttered. Doyle swallowed, it definitely sounded bad.

"How long is Bodie suspended sir', he asked. "Until I check some things out", Cowley replied. "In the mean time you'll have 9.2 as your partner"

Doyle tried hard not to cringe. "Can I ask what Bodie did sir", he said tentatively.

"Never thought he'd do something like that", Cowley muttered again with a head shake.

"Whatever it was I'm sure he regrets his actions", Doyle remarked trying to sooth his boss. Cowley stared at Doyle, "well I wouldn't wish for him to have regrets about that", he replied. Doyle frowned, that didn't make sense.

Cowley looked at Doyle seriously, "he never mentioned anything", he asked curiously.

Doyle had spoken to Bodie a few times in the three weeks he'd been away and there had never been anything about a problem.

"No sir", Doyle replied. "Well I don't understand", Cowley repeated. "How could he do that in only three weeks."

"Do what sir", Doyle pressed. Cowley looked at Doyle seriously. "Bodie got married Doyle, to a woman he'd only known for 2 weeks and without permission of yours truly. He knows that we have to check out any potential partners. That is why I had to suspend him. Naturally if his wife checks out he will be returned to active duty."

Doyle was staring sure he'd heard wrong, "his what', he repeated weakly.

Cowley looked at his expression, "his wife Doyle", Cowley repeated, "of all the things I thought Bodie would get in trouble for that was not one of them.

Doyle stood there stunned wondering why his partner had never mentioned anything about even meeting a nice woman let alone marrying one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the little woman

Doyle are you listening to me", snapped George Cowley. Doyle dragged his thoughts back to what his controller was saying and away from the shocking thought of Bodies wife. "You want me to conduct surveillance on MI5 sir", Doyle repeated in disbelief.

"Indeed Doyle. There's something very wrong about them taking complete control of the Lyntoo case. It was Lyntoo himself that personally requested CI5 involvement for his visit. For him to suddenly change his mind and go with just MI5 seems unusual."

Cowley mused. "You couldn't ask him what the problem is", Doyle asked not liking to have to watch the actions of fellow agents

"With MI5 taking control of this case CI5 only has limited access to any of the details about his visit including when he is coming or where he is staying. "I do know what agents were detailed to his case, so you can watch them and report anything unusual back to me", Cowley ordered. "Unusual as in what Sir", Doyle asked. Cowley looked annoyed, "use your imagination man", he grumped, "it'll give you a change to work more closely with Corric..

Doyle began to get worried hoping the CI5 boss was not planning on making Corric his regular partner.

"I will get Bodie back", Doyle asked trying hard not to sound desperate.

Cowley frowned at him, "he's not your personal property Doyle", Cowley chided gesturing to his huge pile of paper work where Bodies file rested on the bottom.

"Of course not, now he's got a little woman", Doyle grinned.

Cowley shook his head, "I wonder what she's like", he mused. "Knowing Bodie I can guess", Doyle stated, "blonde with big…", he broke off as Cowley frowned at him. "Anyway maybe I'll throw a party for him, so we can all get to meet the woman who conquered the Bodie mountain". Cowley scowled again, "Your personal life and that of Bodies belongs out there", Cowley pointed outside his office. "Now get on with your assignment".

Doyle snapped a quick reply and strolled out, "Oh Doyle", Cowley called after him, "when you arrange that party I'll expect an invitation".

Doyle smiled knowing Cowley was equally as curious about Bodies wife, but was putting on his brisk professional manner as a cover.

"Come on Mike we have a job to do", Doyle remarked to his new partner as they walked back to the car.

"Good I'm glad were are going to be working more closely together , you can give me pointers on my hair", Mike whined

Doyle turned to the agent, "Mike if you make one more comment about your hair, you will not need to worry about it anymore because I'll knock your flaming head off", Doyle growled as he slid into the drivers' seat.

Mike said nothing looking upset as he sat beside Doyle.

This was going to be a very long day Doyle decided as they sped off.

Hours later Doyle was thoroughly sick of looking at nothing. They'd been parked outside the bland looking HQ for MI5 for ages but so far hadn't seen signs of the agents assigned to the Lyntoo case. "What is Cowley hoping to see, 'Mike grumped, uttering only his first sentence of the entire day.

"Who knows?", Doyle responded tersely." I think he's just hoping to see MI5 fall flat on its face, so he can have a laugh".

Mike looked totally fed up, "well we can leave it to the next shift to watch absolutely nothing", he responded. "Good I'll drop around and visit 3.7", Doyle stated.

"I'd like to meet Bodie", Corric hinted hopefully. "Alright", Doyle agreed feeling he at least owed the guy that much after mouthing off at him.

They drove to 3.7s flat and Doyle buzzed the door. Nothing happened for about 10 minutes and Doyle began to think that Bodie was not home. He buzzed again. "Yeah, what is it", the tired voice of Bodie asked. "Mate I thought I'd just drop around, introduce you to my new partner", Doyle responded waiting for the door to open.

There was a few seconds silence and Doyle could swear he heard a feminine voice in the background. "Come back later Doyle", Bodie stated testily. "Yeah Honey, come back later", chipped in that feminine voice. "I'm busy with my man".

Doyle grinned, obviously the two of them were still very much in honeymoon mode.

"Well I have a party planned for you two, my place tomorrow night 7pm", Doyle told them making up the time and date. "We'll be there", came the feminine reply.

Doyle laughed and turned away. "Well I guess we'll leave 3.7 to his amusements", he told Mike. "I'll drop you home and then collect you tomorrow for boring detail day two", Doyle told him. Mike looked disappointed hoping he was going to be involved in a boys night out but maybe it was just a matter of time before he got accepted into the CI5 boys club.

"Right", he acknowledged to Doyle.

Inside the flat Bodie turned to his female companion, "we're not going to Doyle's party', he stated hopefully. "Why not lover," the woman seductively laid a hand on him, "I've got to show off my prize after all", she laughed at him.

Bodie looked nervous. "You better do your part lover", the feminine voice giggled at him before kissing him soundly on the lips. Bodie pulled back a little almost put off by the intensity. "Come on sweetie, I'm your wife, you've got to put a bit of effort into things", came the feminine teasing.

Bodie found he couldn't resist as she closed her lips upon his.

Doyle and Mike Corric spent another boring morning watching nothing. Feeling distinctly fed up Doyle was going to suggest lunch when the 2 agents assigned to the care of Lyntoo appeared and got into a car. "Right looks like some fun is beginning", Doyle stated as he carefully followed the car.

They drove along slowly giving the impression they were out for a nice quiet spin.

"Doyle there's been a blue car behind us the entire time", Mike remarked as he kept his eyes on the rear vision mirror. "I know", Doyle retorted, 'but so far all he's doing is following. Maybe someone else is keen to know Lyntoo's movements."

Mike watched, "what are we going to do", he asked with a slightly apprehensive voice. "Nothing", unless he chooses to make a move that is", Doyle remarked keeping his eyes on the agents car.

"Looks like we're headed for the airport", Mike announced seconds later. "Yes, I guess this is the day Lyntoo is coming to town."

They parked in sight of the agents car and discretely followed them into the terminal.

"Our friends in the blue car stopped as well", Mike whispered as he walked beside Doyle, "they're behind us, guys in the suits".

Doyle used a large window to study the reflection of their followers. They looked like two average businessmen coming to the airport. There was nothing sinister about them, but Doyle knew appearances could be deceiving.

"Keep watching them", Doyle hissed.

Soon the two agents reappeared with a third person walking between them. Doyle was surprised to note that person was a young woman.

"Not Lyntoo", Mike stated unnecessarily. "No", sighed Doyle, beginning to relax.

Just then a gunshot rang out and people began to scream. Mike and he pulled their weapons as they saw their two followers fleeing rapidly.

Doyle gave chase, shouting for Mike to stay with the agents.

Mike Corric walked like a robot to the agents regarding the one lying bleeding on the ground solemnly. "Don't worry an ambulance will be here soon", he told the other agent as he flashed his badge. "Thomas won't need an ambulance', the other agent snapped as he pulled his bloody hand from the side of his partners neck. Mike swallowed nervously regarding the bloodied dead agent and reflecting how it could have easily been him or Doyle.

Right now being an agent was one job that definitely sucked, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Someone to watch over me

"What did you think you were doing interfering in a MI5 operation", Merton stormed at Cowley as they sat in his office. "Interfering", Cowley retorted, "It wasn't us that caused one of your agents to get killed." "It wasn't you who saved his life either", Merton remarked pointedly. Cowley sobered, "No, but perhaps if you'd had back up it wouldn't have happened." Just who was that woman anyway", he enquired.

"It's none of your business Cowley", Merton snapped. "It is since Doyle and Corric have taken her to CI5 HQ", Cowley remarked. Merton sighed loudly. "Alright, she's Lyntoo's daughter". She lives overseas but heard her father was coming here so she decided to join him. We didn't want to make a big deal of her visit and certainly didn't announce anything, hoping she could quietly slip into the country", Merton explained.

"Obviously someone knew about the visit", Cowley pointed out with a slight air of sarcasm. Merton frowned, "Yes, well no security is foolproof, you can be sure we'll do a better job from now on."

"Yes you will with CI5 assistance", Cowley insisted. Merton shook his head, "No George". George Cowley's eyes seemed to sparkle and something came over his visage that made Merton swallow nervously. "I don't think you can afford to say no", Cowley remarked in a voice that hinted of iron bars.

Merton looked like he was swallowing something unpleasant, "alright", he agreed. "Why don't we work something out together". You assign two agents", Merton suggested. "Since Doyle and Corric are already partially familiar with things I'll use them", Cowley remarked. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea", Merton pointed out. "That Doyle couldn't catch the gunmen and Corric seems a bit jumpy". Cowley's eyes flashed again, "Doyle is one of my best, but his regular partner is out of action for a while. Corric will settle down." Cowley remarked. "If you want to keep things quiet you're better off with those two". Merton slowly nodded his head, "alright", he agreed," lets talk about a plan".

Cowley and Merton hashed things out while Doyle and Corric waited with a frightened young lady.

"Here", Doyle handed her a steaming cup of tea. "Thank you", the young woman replied looking at Doyle under her lashes reminding him of a frightened doe during hunting season. He felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him. "We'll make sure you're looked after', he told her softly. She smiled at him gratefully. Mike tried a friendly smile and was totally ignored, he inwardly sighed to himself, maybe it did have something to do with curly hair. Perhaps instead of parting his hair he should get it permed. He smiled to himself but didn't dare mention anything to Doyle .

"What will happen now", the young woman asked. "Well it depends on what it was about", Doyle remarked. "People who don't like my father", the woman sighed. "Who is your father", Mike asked. "Lyntoo", the woman replied. Doyle raised his eyebrows and looked at Mike. The young woman studied their reactions, "I haven't seen him in a long time but I'm sure what they say about him is all lies", she told them firmly.

Doyle didn't say a thing.

Minutes later George Cowley returned to tell the young woman that CI5 would also aid in her protection. "Good", the soft doe eyes flickered in Doyle's direction.

"Well Miss Lyntoo", if you are ready lets get moving", Cowley stated. The girl rose, "its Manuela De Palma, she stated, "dad thought it best if I used mums maiden name".

Cowley nodded. "Alright Miss De Palma, we will take you to a safe house where you will have round the clock protection, then we can arrange a meeting with your father".

"I'm in you're hands", Manuela stated again flicking her gaze toward Doyle. Cowley saw the look and inwardly sighed. It was always a problem when the people they protected fell for one of the agents. He was just thankful Bodie wasn't here as well.

Doyle and Mike escorted Manuela to safe house 52, a lovely little cottage in a quiet lane. "Doyle, Corric you stay with her until 5pm, then MI5 will take over", Cowley requested. Doyle acknowledged the command realizing that would still give him enough time to organize the party he was supposed to be having for Bodie.

"Oh Sir", Doyle stated as Cowley went to move away, "the party for Bodie is tonight my place at 7, bring a date if you want." Cowley smiled ,"I'll be there", he confirmed

While Mike tried to chat up Maunela Doyle began to think of all the woman he could invite that needed to witness the downfall of Bodie.

Their shift went smoothly with no sign of any trouble and soon Doyle was handing over Manuelas safety to Merton himself.

He hurriedly dropped Mike off at his apartment then returned home to the little black book that kept details of all Bodies past girlfriends. With a grin of pure mischief Doyle began to phone.

7 O'clock came around quickly and Doyle looked in satisfaction at the people beginning to filter into his apartment. Just about every CI5 agent who wasn't on assignment had come, all anxious to meet Mrs Bodie. Doyle tried to ignore the fact they were all putting bets on the type of woman Bodie had married. The agents all stopped though when George Cowley arrived. Some of them gave Doyle a look of annoyance for inviting the controller. They wanted to have fun and not worry about George Cowley. Cowley quickly surmised the guest of honour was not present yet and settled down in a corner with a glass of Doyles whisky in his hand.

Various females chatted to the agents and Mike Corric was clearly enjoying himself.

Doyle was getting worried as time flicked past wondering if Bodie had forgotten to come.

Then came a door chimed and all eyes in the room automatically flickered towards it and conversation slowed. "Yes", Doyle responded to the buzz. "Mate", came Bodies voice. Doyle buzzed him in then turned to the room a with thumbs up gesture. Everyone waited with quiet expectation. The door opened and everyone stared as Bodie walked in hand in hand with his wife.

Nobody moved and Doyle found his mouth dropping open as he stared at Mrs Bodie. At over 6 foot and balanced on thin stilettos she towered over Bodie. Her long dark hair and features looked a little harsh and she was built like a female wrestler. "Everyone this is Angela", Bodie introduced. Doyle snapped out of his stare and was the first to greet Bodies wife. "Very nice to make your acquaintance", he said. Angela looked him up and down then smiled , "I've heard about you", she boomed grinning, "give me a dance later gorgeous' .Doyle nodded politely but inwardly grimaced hoping she didn't stand on toes when dancing.

Cowley got out of his chair and approached Angela and Bodie, "3:7", he greeted.

Bodie attempted a smile but looked nervous as he introduced Angela to Cowley.

The woman looked the controller over with a practiced eye before shaking his hand.

Bodie looked panicked when Cowley grimaced at the force of the handshake. "Come honey", he pleaded. Let's go find somewhere to sit"." Oh no darling", Angela stated firmly, "we dance first". She gripped Bodies hand and dragged him forward into a small space, then she proceeded to shake and gyrate. Her movements got faster and she bumped into other dancers or rudely shoved them out of the way. Her hand clamped firmly around Bodies waist prevented him from moving an inch from her side.

Doyle stood in shock for a few seconds noting how uncomfortable Bodie looked .Scanning the room Doyle saw looks of wide eyed amazement on every agent. Some of Bodies exs seemed stunned with shock , staring at Angela Bodie in amazement.

"She's not what I expected", George Cowley mused quietly into his ear. "No", Doyle acknowledged. Angela bumped and grinded and Doyle felt himself blushing, she was making a spectacle of herself now and Bodie looked like he didn't know what to do.

Minutes dragged by and the floor was devoid of any other dancer. Finally Angela seemed satisfied and dragged Bodie back into the huddle of spectators seeming unaware of the scene she had created. "So how did you two meet", Doyle queried curiously his eyes on Bodies face." Well umm…"Bodie began, Angela gripped his fingers hard, "why don't I tell the story dearest", she insisted firmly. "Of course honey", Bodie looked down at the floor. "Well he was in the audience at one of my shows", Angela stated. "Shows", Doyle enquired with a raised eyebrow. 'Yeah mud wrestling", Angela grinned. "I had my opponent pinned when I looked into the audience and saw his blue eyes looking at me. It was love at first sight. I made sure I got introduced after the show. The rest as you say is history", She dragged Bodie forward and kissed him solidly on the lips. "I've never been happier", she remarked.

"Can I see the ring", Doyle asked. Angela flashed a sparkler that looked like it cost Bodie his whole years salary. "Nice mate", Doyle complemented. Bodie just looked rather sick; perhaps he had the ring on hire purchase and was wondering how to pay for the thing.

Dancers filtered back onto the dance floor and Angela pulled Bodie off to a quieter corner where she plonked herself on his knee.

Doyle asked an attractive blonde onto the dance floor and noticed Mike had managed to score himself a shapely redhead. Looking over his dance partners shoulder at Bodie, Doyle saw misery reflected in his eyes and wondered anew about what had prompted the marriage proposal. A truly wicked thought entered Doyles head and he found himself grinning. Maybe Angela had tried some of her wrestling moves on Bodie and wouldn't let him go until he agreed to marry her. Minutes later as he saw Bodie move off in the direction of his toilet he hoped he was wrong because otherwise his friend had a lot of unhappiness coming.

Doyle kept dancing for a while. After about ten minutes he noticed Bodie was still missing and that Angela was looking impatient. He decided to take one more swing around the dance floor then go and check on his friend.

Reluctantly freeing himself from the blonde a few minutes later Doyle hurried off the dance floor. He noted he was a little too late as Angela had gone from her chair, obviously looking for her missing husband.

Doyle decided he better go and see if anything was wrong. He opened the door and stepped into his passage way. "Please don't do this to me", Bodies pleading voice reached him. All Doyle heard in response was a feminine laugh. Then cames Bodies voice again, this time sounding anxious and strained, "come on please there's no way I agreed to…." SMASH.. Doyle knocked a bowl flying. "Honey I love you so much", Bodie voice immediately changed. "It's mutual dearest", came the reply. Doyle carefully looked through a crack in the door and saw the two of them kissing.

He quietly shut the door again. Whatever they'd been arguing about it was obviously over. Yet as Doyle turned away to go back to his party he had a strange feeling something was just not right about the whole scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- not the best day ever

Cowley was the last one to leave his place after the party ended. The controller seemed to have something on his mind as he'd lingered at Doyle's flat. Finally everyone had left and Cowley had risen from his chair and walked slowly to the door.

"Perhaps Bodie was drunk", Cowley suggested, "and didn't really want to marry her."

Doyle nodded, "it certainly seems like an unlikely match sir", he acknowledged.

"Yes and it could possibly have an effect on his performance as an agent," Cowley stated in a no nonsense tone. Doyle felt himself becoming angry ,typically Cowley was thinking of Bodies work value and not his personal feelings. "I'm sure he won't let anything affect his job sir", Doyle grunted out between his teeth.

Cowley flashed him a look that indicated he'd picked up on the tone. "No let's hope not", Cowley replied not bothering to mention what would happen to Bodie if his job performance started to slide. "Well goodnight Doyle", Cowley nodded then was gone.

Doyle leaned against the closed door. He wasn't sure he could take having Mike Corric as a partner permanently. But what could he do. It was best not to interfere between husband and wife. Then as he moved off toward his bedroom he realized that he was just scared that Angela Bodie might decide to do something to him if he talked to Bodie about their relationship. Oh you really are a brave agent he chastised himself as got ready for bed.

Doyle was quiet the next day as he sat in the safe house with Manuela De Palma and Mike Corric. "I thought your friend Bodie liked his women….", Mike began then stopped as Manuel looked at him in puzzlement. Doyle seemed to understand what Mike was saying and replied, "he does like them …", he too then broke off looking at Manuela. "Boy talk', she stated in amusement ,"and about a woman. Come on you can share", she smiled the doe eyed look at Doyle.

Doyle looked at mike then back at Manuela." My friend is a real ladies man. He came back from a holiday recently married to a woman he'd only known a short while,"

Doyle explained. Manuela smiled, "every body at sometime finds the one", she remarked. Doyle shook his head, "I just can't see that they have anything in common". "Well maybe it's something you boys are to blind to see", Manuela remarked curtly. She got up and paced across the room. Doyle reflected that Manuela was a little naive. "We will get in contact with MI5 and see when you can meet your father", he told her instead.

Manuela nodded, "I'm really looking forward to seeing him." Mike shook his head behind her back. She though had partially turned and saw the action. "What was that for", she demanded with a hint of steal in her voice. Mike flushed, "ummm", he stuttered. Manuela glared, "don't bother to explain", she snapped, "I know you think I'm a stupid little girl who is naive about my father. But I'm the one who really knows him and not you." Doyle sighed inwardly, "Look you probably do know a different side of him. But what we see is a very powerful, controlling man."

Manuela gave Doyle a disgusted look, "For a moment I actually liked you', she said.

"You though are like the rest so blind just seeing only one thing about a man."

She moved away from them both stamping toward her small bedroom. Grabbing hold of her door she slammed it shut loudly. Mike grimaced at Doyle. "We'll have to try and sooth her", Doyle remarked, "otherwise she could turn uncooperative."

Mike sighed, "I have a feeling that is going to be a tough job", he stated ironically.

Doyle moved toward Manuelas door and had just placed his hand onto the knob when a shot sounded. Pulling out his gun Doyle crashed into the bedroom with mike close behind. Underneath the small window lay Manuela blood oozing from a wound in her head. Doyle didn't need to feel for her pulse because he could already tell she was dead. Mike looked horrified. "She opened them', he stated referring to the now drawn curtains of the rooms one small window. "Yes looks like we were a little too late to have that conservation', Doyle remarked as he sped by Mike and out the door.

Mike after one last look at the dead face of the person they were supposed to protect then ran out the door after Doyle.

They both searched the surrounding area for any sign of the gunman. All they found though were empty shell casings. Collecting these up. Doyle walked slowly back toward the safe house. "Either someone been following us or we have a leak", Doyle remarked though gritted teeth.

Back at the safe house Mike covered Manuelas body with a blanket. "is there going to be a big incident over this', he asked. Doyle nodded soberly, "we may both lose our job over this just to appease Lyntoo". Mike paled. Doyle reached for the phone, "I'd better call Cowley", he stated reluctantly.

George Cowley was working his way through a pile of papers when his phone rang. .

He picked it up his hand tightening on the receiver as he heard Doyles report. "Right I'll call in some people to collect Miss De Palmas body. You and Mike are to report to me immediately, you'll both have to be suspended until an investigation has taken place. "I will have to give a report to Merton. Get back here as soon as possible," Cowley slammed the phone down. He now had the unpleasant task of calling the MI5 boss and admitting it was CI5 that had stuffed up and caused Lyntoos daughter to get killed. He had this feeling the dictator was not going to be at all happy and it was going to be hard to appease him if Doyle and Corric kept their jobs.

Reluctantly he rang Mertons number and told him what had happened. "I accepted your agents presence on this job so mistakes like this didn't happen", Merton snapped out. "Doyle seems to think someone leaked information", Cowley replied defensively. "It doesn't matter Cowley. The most important thing is Lyntoos reaction to this', Merton stated. "I'll talk to him myself, apologize', Cowley remarked firmly.

"No George, I think you and CI5 have done enough. I doubt Lyntoo will want to hear any excuses. I'll will try and sooth him myself, then call you later with the result".

"I hope you won't be keeping such sloppy agents around ", Merton growled.

He slammed the phone down after that.

George Cowley let out a large sigh and settled back in his chair thinking about Mike Corric and Ray Doyle. Thinking about them made him think of Bodie as well and he drew the agents file out of the bottom of his pile of paper work.

If he had to sacrifice Doyle and Corrics jobs over this incident then he'd better get Bodies wife cleared so the agent could return to work and retrain with a new partner.

Cowley relooked over the details on Angela that Bodie had given him. He should just start with a standard background check. Almost against his thoughts Cowley found himself dialing another number ,that of Mervin James who'd been the organizer of the conference Bodie had attended. Mervin sounded surprised to hear from Cowley.

"I was just ringing about my agent Bodie", Cowley remarked. "I was wondering if you could tell me about some of the personal things Bodie got up to while on the conference." "Got up to George ,is there some sort of problem", Mervin remarked.

"He came back married", Cowley stated feeling surprised Mervin hadn't known.

The other man laughed, "Some of the others went out with your Bodie and reported he had a real eye for the ladies. I remember one in particular he liked at a mud wrestling match we attended". Cowley nodded to himself sure Mervin was thinking of Angela. "That will be the one. We were kind of surprised as she seemed to be not his usual sort of woman", he told Mervin. "I'm surprised because I didn't think he was thinking of marriage, Yes the blonde was striking but no more so than several of the others", Mervin reported. Cowley felt himself frown as one word Mervin has said struck him. "Blonde", he repeated, "the one Bodie married was not Blonde".

She's over 6 foot dark haired and was apparently one of the wrestlers at the show."

There was silence and Cowley began to think Mervin had hung up. "Merv you there", he asked. "Yes, I was just trying to think of a lady wrestler that had the eye for your boy", Mervin responded. 'Her name was, Cowley flicked open the file "Angela Markesan ", he described her for mervin James. Mervin was silent again then remarked, "I can't remember anyone like that".

Cowley hung up a few minutes later feeling rather puzzled. Something was a little bit strange about this whole thing. Maybe the next thing he needed to do was check Angela out to see if there was anything that amounted to a security risk.

Then if she cleared he'd put Bodie back to duty and forget about Melvins strange report. Then almost against these thoughts he found himself dialing Bodies number.

"Laddie I thought I'd come over for afternoon tea", he told Bodie when he answered. "Umm sir, Angie and I were just…. Bodies voice faded away and then a feminine one answered, "come on over sugar", Angela invited.

Cowley gave them a time he'd arrive then hung up.

Bodie looked at his wife, "Cowley is not a stupid man", he told her. Angela dragged him close and squeezed him, "We are very much in love", she told Bodie forcefully.

When the agent made no reply she squeezed harder, "understand", she demanded.

Bodie grimaced her grip was painful. "Yes I understand", he remarked.

"Good", Angela kissed him intensely and ran a finger down his cheek, 'make sure you never forget that fact either, honey", she told Bodie with a definite hint of malice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- everything's normal- or is it?

Cowley settled himself comfortably into one of Bodie's living rooms chairs and smiled at the plate of cakes that was settled in front of him by Angela. "Thank you lassie", he acknowledged warmly. Angela smiled and settled herself into a chair opposite his. Seconds later Bodie was pulled onto her knee. Cowley helped himself to the cake eyeing the couple and trying to think of an opening to the nosy questions he wanted to ask. "Nice cake', he complemented Angela as he chewed. "Thank Bodes", Angela said kissing Bodie firmly on the lips. Cowley stopped mid chew, "you made this", he remarked in a shocked tone at his agent . "Yeah", Bodie acknowledged softly. Cowley had to admit it tasted good, maybe Bodie had some hidden talents. Hmm that gave him an idea of an opening question. You didn't do any baking for the boys on that armament course", Cowley remarked softly. Bodie looked surprised, "of course not sir", he stated.

Cowley led into his next observation watching Angela and Bodie carefully. "I heard from Mervin just recently and he told me some of the things you got up to on that course", Cowley remarked casually . Bodies' expression did not change and Angela just rolled her eyes, "mighty Mervin was drunk most of the time, I'm surprised he noticed anything."

Cowley began to relax, few people knew Mervin's James, nickname mighty Mervin.

"Yeah well, I mentioned that Bodie had married someone he'd met on the course and all that stuck in his mind was some blonde", Cowley revealed candidly.

Angela's eyes flashed dangerously, "as I said he was drunk beside he wouldn't remember me by my real name only my stage one. "Ask him about the Panther, then I'm sure he will remember". "The panther, "Cowley remarked with one raised eyebrow. "Yeah you should see her in her cat suit", Bodie finally spoke up, "what a sight. Plus in certain situations well, she's all claws", he gripped his wife firmly and kissed her lips.' Cowley looked a little embarrassed by that comment, looking away from the two of them. Everything seemed okay, normal, perhaps Mervin had been too drunk to remember details. "More cake sir", Bodie asked pushing the plate in Cowley's direction. "I just might have one more piece", Cowley remarked cutting off a huge slice. He chewed in satisfaction, "ever cooked one of these for Doyle', Cowley asked curiously. "Bodie nodded, "his favourite is lamington, with lots of cream and a cherry on the top", he told his boss. "Doyle has never mentioned your cooking skills", Cowley mused as he savoured another bite of cake. "Of course not I threatened to kill him if he ever said a word", Bodie remarked seriously. Cowley couldn't help the smile. Yep Bodie cooking cake would probably ruin his image at CI5 forever, he could just imagine the gossip. "How is Doyle Sir", Bodie asked Cowley with just a trace of anxiety. Cowley looked at Angela then back at Bodie, "fine', he lied. Bodie stared at him seeming to get the sense that something wasn't being said, "is Doyle really fine Sir", he asked firmly. Cowley glanced at Angela again and the woman began to colour she abruptly stood almost dumping Bodie onto the ground, "fine, I see you want to talk private stuff "she muttered. She kissed Bodie again, "don't take too long lover', she hissed under her breath as she stomped off to their room.

Bodie watched her until she was firmly beyond the closed door then turned back to his boss "what's going on with Doyle', he demanded. Seeing Cowley's instant glare Bodie hastily added, "sir". Cowley glared a few minutes longer for effect then leaned closer to Bodie. "There was trouble on a mission he was undertaking", he stated.

Bodie drew in a breath, "is he alright', he asked nervously. Cowley pursed his lips, "physically yes, he's fine but the person he was supposed to be protecting is now dead."

"This person was related to another person of some importance so there is probably going to be a backlash from the…" Cowley broke off as he stared into the mirror that featured on part of Bodie's wall. He could see the door of Bodie's room in that mirror and the fact that it had opened a few centimeters. Angela Bodie had probably heard everything they were saying.

Cowley reflected that he'd not mentioned names so she couldn't repeat anything still the sight of the open door was unsettling. "What will happen to Doyle", Bodie asked wondering why his boss had just stopped speaking. Cowley said nothing for a few seconds still staring into the mirror. Bodie looked past Cowley's shoulder and saw the open door of the bedroom. He casually rose from his chair and appeared to just be strolling toward his kitchen. However he moved toward the door and leaned on it until it closed with a loud click. "Coffee sir", Bodie asked mildly pretending nothing had taken place. "Yes", Cowley agreed deciding not to say anything about Angelas eavesdropping. After all there was no security risk .Bodie proceeded to spoon coffee into a cup then opened the fridge. He hurriedly closed it a few seconds later but not before Cowley had noticed its almost empty state. "umm sorry sir I haven't had much time to get provisions", Bodie apologized. "Not a problem laddie", Cowley soothed noticing Bodie suddenly looked nervous. "I should be getting back to the office anyway, I'm, working on pushing through your wifes clearance. Bodies nervousness seemed to go up a notch, " I thought I'd take a while for you to get around to checking out Angela", he remarked. Cowley studied Bodie for a few seconds, "normally it would have but this incident with Doyle has left me with fewer agents in the field. I need you back at work ASAP", Cowley paused now and kept his eyes on Bodies face as he asked the next question. "Unless there is some sort of problem with Angela I should know about". Bodie looked at his boss, "umm", he said. Cowley moved closer standing by the agent and touched him gently on the shoulder and whispered, "is there a problem laddie?. Bodie seemed to hesitate slightly then gazed seemingly into space and hurriedly replied ,'ah no Sir no problem, just enjoying the honeymoon", he winked at the end of the last comment. Cowley almost but not quite relaxed again, Bodie sounded normal yet there had been the hint of something there for a few minutes. Cowley turned quickly catching the sight of the bedroom door shutting yet again. He said nothing again though just filing it away in his head that Angela Bodie had been listening when he'd asked Bodie if there had been a problem.

"Well laddie I should get back", he stated causally pretending not to notice Bodies quickly masked relief at the comment. Cowley strolled to the door, "shall I send your greeting to Doyle", he asked. Bodie nodded, "yes, tell him I'm sorry about Lyntoos daughter I hope there won't be trouble". Cowley nodded, 'me too laddie. "Now take care and if you ever want to talk you know my private number", Cowley held Bodies gaze for a second then turned away and left.

Bodie closed the door and leaned on it weakly. "I see what you mean about him not being a stupid man", Angela remarked as she watched Bodie. "He does suspect something but at this stage I don't think he even guesses anything close to the truth."

Bodie looked at her seriously, "no but it's already unraveling, maybe we should just stop this now." Angela laughed, "oh darling, you are not going to get away that easily", she pulled him close. "Perhaps I might even make sure you never get away", she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Bodie swallowed, "we had a deal', he remarked firmly. There came a laugh, "you forget lover, you are not in charge, I am."

She ran one long nail over Bodies face.

Cowley settled himself back in this chair and was just pouring a cup of coffee when he jolted upright. "tell Doyle I'm sorry about Lyntoos daughter", those had been Bodies parting words to him. Yet Cowley had never mentioned the name of the person Doyle was protecting. Doyle should not have discussed the case with Bodie.

So if Doyle had kept to protocol how did Bodie know about Manuela De Palmas death. Cowley's mind spun through the scene at Bodie's. Bodie had obviously been nervous about something. Was the fact he knew about De Palma some sort of message to Cowley to say he was in danger. Cowley frowned, if Bodie was in danger he had no idea what it was about or even what to do about it.

As he thought more about the problem he decided that without definite proof he'd have to hope Bodie could find his own way out of his possible trouble.

Bodie seemed to be able to handle most things so he was sure he could this.

Not to far away Bodie was enclosed in a strong pair of arms. He did not struggle or attempt to do anything instead he just stood there feeling trapped and wondering how on earth he was going to get out of this mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- betrayers

While Bodie had entertained Cowley Doyle and Mike had sat awaiting the medical team that would take care of Manuela's body. Doyle's numbness over the death had faded away and now all he felt was anger. He wanted to find whoever had informed on their location and beat them to a pulp. Those thoughts helped to centre his mind.

Doyle looked over at Mike who still seemed pale, "Is this the first time someone you've been guarding has been killed", Doyle asked gently. Mike gave a slow nod.

Doyle sighed, It had happened to him before, but that did not make it any easier.

A brisk knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. Doyle answered the knock, swinging open the door to find two unfamiliar men. They waved MI5 badges at him, "we've come to collect Ms De Palmas body", they said pushing past Doyle and approaching the blanket draped form.

"Hold on", Doyle demanded striding after them, "we have our own people coming to collect her". One of the agents swung around, "her father is currently within our protection. He wants to see his daughter's body, but does not want to see the people who stuffed up while protecting her. He's mad enough to just shoot you on sight", Agent Morris stated bluntly.

Doyle bit his lip and Mike looked even bleaker. "Our cover was blown", Doyle remarked frostily. Agent Morris looked over at him, "you CI5 people are supposed to be the best, but you're all stuff ups", he snapped. Doyle clenched his fists and felt his anger rise. He knew if Bodie had been hearing this the agent would already be lying on the ground after receiving a Bodie special.

Doyle though held off, "it occurs to me, he remarked "that MI5 would also have been aware of our location." Agent Morris faced him his face scowling, "so now it's our fault, typical'. You're just like your partner Doyle, trying to worm out of taking responsibility ". Doyle looked over at Mike, "you're not being fair to him", he growled. Agent Morris smirked, 'wasn't talking about him".

Doyle realized the agent could only be talking about Bodie. Doyle clenched his fist, he was already in trouble so knocking this guy flying should not make any difference.

Agent Morris though seemed to sense that there was danger and hurried to his partners side. The two of them lifted Manuela's form onto a stretcher and took her away.

Doyle looked at the bloodstains on the safe house floor, "better get a team in here to tidy up", he stated numbly. "Yeah I note MI5 wasn't interested in doing that", Mike muttered sarcastically. Doyle retrieved some blood splattered sheets while Mike opened the drawers in Manuelas room, "strange", he muttered. "What", Doyle asked. "Well just that she has only standard stuff, plain, boring, nothing personalized".

Doyle looked over at Mike, "Hmm and MI5 didn't seem that worried about retrieving any of it", Doyle mused, "bag it up Mike and we'll take it back to HQ. As Mike began to gather things up Doyle prowled the room restlessly. A shadow in the corner of the room made him move closer for a better look. Up close the shadow revealed itself to be a bullet stuck in the wall. He hastily got out his pen knife and prized it free. Now he had something to give the CI5 experts that might aid in the hunt for the killer. This piece of evidence might just placate George Cowley, well at least he hoped it would.

About 1 hour later both agents headed back to base feeling slightly apprehensive about facing George Cowley.

The Cow requested separate interviews with Mike and Doyle. Doyle paced outside while Mike was interviewed.

Soon enough it was his turn, he described what had happened to George Cowley.

"So you truly believe someone leaked information", Cowley confirmed. Doyle nodded firmly. Cowley sighed, "then we must either look at ourselves or MI5", he remarked bleakly. "Well on our side it is a small circle, Mike and I and you ,sir", Doyle reflected. Cowley studied him for a second then said, 'and Bodie". Doyle's eyes widened, "Bodie sir", he repeated. Cowley sighed heavily, "he knew the identity of the person you were guarding", Cowley kept his gaze on Doyle. Doyle looked at the accusing stare and hurriedly stated, "I did not tell him sir."

"Then we must ask ourselves how he knew", Cowley stated. "I visited him earlier on and got the sense that something is wrong about that whole marriage thing between himself and Angela."

Doyle paced the room worriedly, "I agree sir." He turned toward Cowley, "permission to conduct surveillance on Bodie", he asked. Cowley looked somber as he stated, "go ahead".

He carefully parked his Capri out of visual sight of Bodies apartment and then got out and walked. Doyle hoped Bodie was not involved in Manuela De Palmas death because if he was then he would have to be arrested.

Feeling rather depressed about that thought Doyle hid himself in some bushes across the road from Bodies flat and began to watch.

He been there for a cold 45 minutes when the flat door opened and Bodie walked out arm in arm with his wife. They seemed the picture of a happy couple and they slowly strolled down the road. Doyle waited until another man in a running suit moved in behind the pair before he exited the bushes and strolled after them. He walked causally and kept behind far enough so he would not be spotted. Bodie and Angela turned into another street and Doyle watched as the other man followed. When Boide and Angela moved down an alley way and the man yet again moved in their direction Doyle became suspicious. It looked very much like the guy was tailing Bodie and Angela. Yet Bodie seemed oblivious, walking slowly and chatting with his wife. They even stopped to share a passionate kiss. Doyle was beginning to feel rather like a heel and looked away from the pair.

When he turned back there was no sign of either Bodie, Angela or the guy in the running suit.

Feeling momentarily panic Doyle picked up his pace and hurried around the corner. He skidded to a halt as he saw the guy in the running suit spread out on the ground in front of him. From the position of the two bullet holes that marred the blue tracksuit Doyle guessed this man was probably dead. After a quick check had verified his assumption Doyle patted the man down searching for ID. He soon found a little black folder that revealed the guy was an MI5 agent. Putting his hand in his pocket he was about to pull out his RT and call CI5 when he heard the ominous click of a gun barrel being pulled back. Heart hammering painfully in his chest Doyle looked up to a sight that truly shocked him , Bodie calmly pointing a gun right at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- being betrayed

Doyle remained very still his eyes moving from the gun to the man holding it upon him. Now that he had a closer look at Bodie he felt chills. His partner appeared to have blood on him, a sure sign he'd been close to the dead MI5 agent lying before them. If Bodie had shot the man then he was in deep trouble. He'd already stepped over the edge and killed an agent, so he'd have no problem making that two.

Doyle knew Bodie was an excellent shot and he could hardly miss if he chose to fire upon him. "Bodie, don't", Doyle remarked softly. Something seemed to light in his partners eyes and the gun wavered, "oh, it's you", Bodie remarked tensely. "You shouldn't be here Doyle".

Doyle still didn't move his eyes never leaving the gun. "I am here Bodie and I don't like what I'm seeing", Doyle stated carefully. Bodies blue eyes studied him soberly and his next words shocked Doyle, "I don't care if you like it Doyle, you just have to leave, now", Bodie told him with definite menace. Doyle kept his hands where Bodie could see them and walked a few paces back from the body of the agent. "I want to help you", he stated sincerely. Bodie shook his head, "no Doyle, it's bad enough that I got involved, I don't want you in this mess as well". Doyle had no idea what Bodie was actually referring to but decided to keep him talking. If Bodie was talking he might let down his guard and then… Then what Doyles mind asked him. What are you going to do, shoot him. He studied Bodie again growing colder as he looked at the blood on his partner. "Bodie are you injured", Doyle asked as he noted the blood was actually running and not just in dried pools upon Bodies clothing. "Just go Doyle", Bodie stated again as he raised the gun toward his partner. "I can't just leave you", Doyle hedged now feeling concerned about his partners health. That concern only grew when Bodie appeared to stumble slightly, Doyle rushed forward only to be stopped by a rather menacing and also decidedly feminine voice. "You heard the man, go", warned Angela as she pointed yet another gun at Doyle. "Bodies hurt", Doyle protested. "I'll look after him", Angela stated coldly. Doyle decided to try one more tactic and ignoring Angela and the gun spoke in a persuasive voice to his partner.

"Bodie, if I report this to the Cow he's going to come looking for you and unlike me he'll probably shoot first", Doyle warned. Bodie bit his lip, "I'll take my chances with the major, Bodie stated levelly."But he should be happy with me".

Doyle frowned doubting Cowley would be happy Bodie had betrayed them

"Don't think he won't shoot you", Doyle stated seriously hoping for the last time to get his partner to back down. "He'll do what he must", Bodie replied wearily. "No go Doyle, don't make either of us insist."

Doyle began to back up, "you can collect him later", Bodie remarked nodding toward the dead agent.

Continuing to back up Doyle moved slowly, "now turn around and run", requested Bodies voice. Doyle didn't move and a shot sounded. The bullet hit the ground barely inches in from of him. "Next time, I won't miss", Bodie threatened.

Doyle turned around slowly then ran off fast, fleeing from the fact his partner had seemingly betrayed CI5.

After a few minutes Doyle slowed his pace then stopped. His heart still hammered in his chest and his palms felt sweaty. He knew the sensation was not just from running but also from the shock of seeing his partner pointing a gun at him.

Doyle knew he'd have to report the whole incident to Cowley and that would mark the end of Bodies career.

Sitting down on a nearby concrete wall Doyle waited for a few minutes before deciding to return to the scene of the shooting to retrieve the MI5 agents body.

This time Doyle drew his own gun before approaching the area, though now everything was quiet, normal, apart from the dead body on the ground of course.

Collecting his thoughts Doyle looked solemnly down at the agent wondering if he had a family. Pulling out his radio Doyle relayed the information through to Cowley. "Any ideas who was responsible for the death", Cowley asked after Doyle told him about the body. Doyle paused prompting Cowley to ask "4:5 did you hear me".

"Yes sir", Doyle stated. He took a deep breath, "I believe it was 3:7 sir," somehow using Bodies designation made it easier to say. Cowley went silent then, "repeat that please, 4:5, he asked. "the agent appeared to be following Bodie and his wife sir. A few minutes later I found him dead and Bodie was nearby with a gun in his hand and blood all over him, Doyle reported. "I see", Cowley remarked harshly. "well I'll check out this agents body and if the evidence seems to be clear then I'll order a pick up on 3:7". Doyle swallowed, "he could have shot me as well sir, but didn't", Doyle felt he had to get that piece of information out.

Cowley though made no other comment apart from saying, "stay with the body until the team get there 4:5, and be careful", the controller cautioned.

Doyle didn't have to be told twice and kept a wary eye out for a reappearance of Bodie. While he waited he also thought about what had happened and began to ask himself some questions. First question why was this agent following Bodie and Angela.

He didn't have the answer to that. Then a thought intruded, wasn't it strange that the agent was alone. If MI5 was suspicious of Bodie then why not have more than one agent watching him. Maybe though the agent hadn't been sure and was acting alone on instinct. He'd certainty paid the ultimate price Doyle thought ironically.

The cleanup team soon arrived and loaded the body onto a stretcher. Doyle watched their actions in a type of daze thinking that MI5 might also choose to hunt down Bodie.

Did you check the area", one agent asked Doyle. Doyle shook his head numbly. Hearing a sigh from the other man he turned rather crossly, "look I know what happened". The other agents were walking about checking the immediate area.

One bent down to retrieve a spent bullet on the ground, "From the victim or the shooter", he surmised. Doyle approached and stared at the bullet, he knew enough about bullets to know that one was not from a CI5 gun.

He'd also caught a close enough glimpse of Angelas weapon to know this bullet was not the right caliber for her gun. So that left the dead agents gun or….

Doyle sat down abruptly as he rethought the events. He'd seen the dead agent and a gun in Bodies hand and made the assumption that Bodie was responsible.

Bodie had also looked and acted like he'd been guilty. Why had he done that Doyle mused. Then Bodies words hit him , "I don't want you in this mess as well".

It looked like Bodie was trying to protect him. Doyle swallowed, Bodie had been obviously injured in what ever had happened today and yet had still wanted to keep him out of things. Memory of his partner swaying surfaced and Doyle went cold as his brain registered what had probably happened to Bodie. He'd been shot, and Doyle had let him walk away. "Bodie you are an idiot", Doyle shouted. "But I'm going to help you whether you like it or not". With that in mind Doyle headed for his Capri.

He was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The answer to the question

Doyle arrived back at Bodie's flat to find Mike Corric waiting for him, "Cowley sent me", Mike informed him. Drawing his gun Doyle put the spare key to Bodies flat into the keyhole. "Draw your gun", Doyle told Mike bluntly as the door opened. Mike pulled out his own weapon, "what do we expect to find", Mike hissed . "It's just in case Bodie is around", Doyle stated. Mike looked shocked as he followed Doyle into the flat.

A few minutes of searching revealed that neither Angela nor Bodie was anywhere to be found. Doyle was growing more concerned for his partner as he saw the drops of blood that covered the bathroom floor and made a small path toward the bedroom.

His worry only intensified when he found blood soaked clothes on Bodies bedroom floor. Mike came into the bedroom and stood staring at the other side of the bed, "Doyle have you seen this", he asked. Doyle just nodded as he searched the wardrobe.

"What does it mean", Mike asked. Doyle made no reply his actions slow and almost somber. When his RT started beeping he took several minutes before he made any reply. "4:5, have you found him", came Cowleys clipped query. "No sign of him at the flat ,sir. It looks fairly certain that Angela and he have moved somewhere else as several items of clothing have gone from his wardrobe. There's also a quantity of blood here", Doyle stated shakily. "It's looking increasingly likely that that MI5 guy wasn't the only one shot'. "Speaking of the MI5 agent, Cowley interrupted, "we have some results back from forensic, whatever you thought you saw, well it seems like it wasn't a CI5 gun that killed the agent. In fact the bullet came from the same gun as the slug you dug out of the wall at Manuela De Palma's shooting. Doyle felt profoundly relieved, "then there must have been someone else there, someone I didn't see or hear", he remarked.

"Indeed", Cowley responded. "What the heck is going on", Doyle grumped.

Cowley paused for a minute then told him "whatever it is MI5 seems to be extremely uncooperative. I rang them up about their dead agent and they just brushed me off".

"They know what's going on", Doyle remarked with certainty. "Yes I'd say so", Cowley responded. "Can we find someone to squeeze it out of", Doyle asked fiercely.

Cowley actually agreed with Doyle's anger and replied, "I wish we could Doyle, but the whole of MI5 seems to be tied up with Lyntoos meeting." Cowley stated regretfully. "Alright lets think about this if there was another shooter who were they after. If I go through a process of elimination and exclude both the MI5 man and Bodie because they both got shot that only leaves one other person", Doyle reflected

"So, if we continue your theory then the person the gunman was after has to be Angela", Cowley stated. "Yes, that whole marriage thing was definitely a sham because when I was in Bodies bedroom I noticed sheets on the floor. It looked like he hadn't been sleeping with Angela. Now knowing Bodie I say that was unusual," Doyle concluded. Cowley had to agree.

Doyle was thinking rapidly and felt something click in his mind, he yelled "there were two", into the RT. "Two what, 4:5", Cowley demanded. "Two agents sir, I thought it odd that an MI5 man was acting alone but if you think about it there were two agents with Angela, the MI5 man and Bodie", Doyle remarked.

Cowley frowned, "that would indicate Bodie was working with MI5 without my permission", his voice took on that gravelly tone that indicated he was not happy.

Doyle was thinking rapidly, "maybe he doesn't have a choice", he stated. "One of the MI5 agents made an unflattering remark about Bodie. It could have been gossip but I thought it sounded a lot more personal than that. Like the two knew each other."

Cowley was silent for a moment, "I think maybe that I need to put pressure in other areas. " Like the Minister", Doyle suggested. "Indeed 4:5, I'm owed some heafty favours and it's about time I called them in."

Doyle felt his spirits lift knowing Cowley's style of getting answers frequently worked. He just hoped they'd get there in time to help Bodie.

"

Bodie lifted his shirt and looked at the red stained bandage across his torso. "Maybe I should have let Doyle help", he said to his companion.

"No, it just means another person getting in the way. It's almost over now lover and all you have to do is get me to the rendezvous", Angela replied.

"If I last that long", Bodie grumped, "this was a bad idea from the start.

Angela pulled him close, "well I didn't want any of the others lover I wanted you".

Bodie looked into her eyes, "that's so touching honey", he stated sarcastically.

"lets just get going", Angela replied. She led the way to a boring brown car and climbed in. Bodie sat beside her a gun perched on his lap, all right lets get this over with", he told Angela.

Cowley pulled his own car to a halt outside Bodies flat. Doyle and Mike Corric climbed hurriedly into the back. "Where are we going" Mike asked as the car took off. "Lyntoo is having some sort of meeting today and the minister felt that CI5 assistance might be needed. So I'll ask Merton about Bodie when we've finished helping him out, Cowley remarked.

About 10 minutes later they arrived at an unassuming looking house. Doyle, Mike and Cowley climbed out of the car guns in hand. The MI5 boss opened the door to their knock and looked distinctly unhappy, "what are you doing here", he demanded. Cowley seemed to grow in statue as he faced Merton, "Minister Blakeley seemed to think you were not doing a very good job of handling Lyntoo's visit", Cowley replied.

Merton glared for a full 2 minutes then sighed heavily, 'we have had one or two problems", he finally acknowledged . "This meeting we are having today is supposed to be secret but it already looks like somebody has information about who Lyntoo is meeting." Cowley looked sober, "alright we'll aid you in protecting this venue", he stated. Cowley ordered Mike and Doyle to take up defensive positions and then followed Merton into the house. "So who is Lyntoo meeting today, a minister, someone inflammatory", Cowley asked. Merton looked at Cowley, "just someone who's death would really hurt Lyntoo", he replied. The Ci5 boss frowned not yet understanding but as he heard the door open he dragged his mind away from speculation and took up position at Merton's side. Plastering a fake smile on his face Cowley turned to see Lyntoo approaching.

The mans matching smile actually seemed quite genuine as he heartily shook Cowley's hand, "I'm glad you are here Mr Cowley", Lyntoo stated. Merton scowled behind Lyntoos back and Cowley began to get the distinct impression the two of them were having difficulties. "I have so much to thank you for George", Lyntoo continued. "Thank me for", repeated a now confused Cowley. Lyntoo turned to look at Merton, "surely you had input into this plan", Lyntoo asked.

Cowley was about to say no when the security cameras picked up the sight of an arriving car. Lyntoo was positively beaming as he brushed past Cowley and Merton, "gentlemen lets get right on with this meeting".

Cowley looked over at Merton, "once this meeting is over I have several questions to ask you", he grumbled . Merton actually swallowed nervously but seconds later pasted his professional façade across his face as he drew even with Lyntoo and drew his gun.

Watching from the bushes not to far away Doyle saw Lyntoo exit the house with Cowley and Merton practically glued to his side. They approached the just arrived car and Doyle waited tensely as the car doors swung open. A foot had barely exited the car when Doyle caught the brief glint of a scope. "Shooter", he yelled.

The foot immediately retreated and the car door slammed shut.

Then gunfire erupted around them as bullets went flying into the windscreen of the car. Doyle aimed for the position he'd seen the scope flash and fired in return.

Cowley and Merton grabbed Lyntoo, who was screaming, "No, no', loudly and dragged him into the house.

Bullets rained for a full minute as Doyle, Mike and several MI5 men all fired toward the intruders. "Stop firing", Doyle yelled.

Sudden silence descended, "cover me", Doyle yelled to Mike as he weaved in the direction of the opposing gunfire. Jumping through a bush Doyle came upon two dead gunman. He recognized them immediately as the ones they'd seen at the airport.

"It's all over", Doyle yelled loudly.

Attention immediately shifted to the car as several agents ran, pulled open the doors and dragged two people out. Doyle froze with shock as he saw the two. Seconds later the house door opened and Lyntoo ran down the stairs followed by Merton and Cowley. Merton ran on while Cowley skidded to a halt and stared.

He looked over at Doyle then both of them ran fast toward the second figure who lay on the ground unmoving while MI5 agents applied pressure to a wound.

Cowley pushed one MI5 man roughly out of the way and shoved his fingers against the neck of the downed man. "Is he alive", Doyle asked nervously. "Of course I'm alive you burke", whispered Bodie from the ground. "Well that's good mate, because I want to know what in the…Doyle paused as he saw the cars second occupant being enfolded in Lyntoo's arms, "my darling Manuela", he was saying. "Doyle swung his eyes to Merton, "Angela Bodie is actually the real Manuela De Palma", he stated.

Merton nodded. Cowley looked angry, "and just what was she doing with one of my agents", he asked. Merton swallowed, "look it was not intentional Cowley". Manuela was being very uncooperative and refusing the protection of every agent we offered her."

She stormed out of our offices and was just about to leave when she spotted your Bodie coming in with one of my agents. They'd been on that gun conference together and were in HQ for a bit of sight seeing. Anyway Manuela took one look at your chap and said she wanted him. We tried to change her mind but she remained fixed upon him. So we came up with the idea of him pretending to marry her. We thought It would be a good cover. Unfortunately some of Lyntoo's enemys found out about Manuela visiting her father. We thought that when the decoy was killed they might back off.

But I believe they must have then got a description of Manuel from someone and realized their mistake. It was I'm sorry to say my own MI5 man who passed on the whereabouts of your Bodie and Manuela. He paid the ultimate price for that", Merton concluded.

Doyles eyes flashed fire, "how did you get Bodie to go along. He wouldn't just take orders from another agency.

Cowley , looking equally as angry nodded, "no he wouldn't".

Merton looked uncomfortable, "well I suppose I made some threats", he acknowledged. Doyle leaped up angrily and stormed to the man, "Bodie got shot because you made him play this insane game. You had inadequate protection for Manuela."

Cowley didn't drag Doyle back just letting him rant at Merton. Then he stepped up and glared at the MI5 boss. "You'd better pray that Bodie is going to be alright", he stated.

Then both Cowley and Doyle hurried away to where a just arrived ambulance was loading Bodie into it's interior. "we are both coming along", Cowley stated in a no nonsense voice. The medics didn't even attempt a protest concentrated mainly on monitoring Bodie.

"Mate why didn't you say something. I have to tell you, you are a right pillock sometimes", Doyle ranted at his partner.

The medic turned to glare at Doyle, "he can't hear you", he stated.

Doyle swallowed but it was Cowley who asked, "will he be alright".

The medic was silent for a time making both Cowley and Doyle's worry intensify.

The medic turned to them an ventured a small smile, "he'll live".

Cowley and Doyle smiled, "thank goodness for that", Doyle acknowledged.

"Yes, when he's awake again I'm going to get his version of events and then I'm going to think of a fitting response to give to Merton", Cowley growled.

Doyle continued to smile knowing that Merton was going to feel very sorry indeed for using Bodie.


End file.
